don't love you no more
by NHAC
Summary: hujan di luar jendela turun dengan derasnya. Kamu pergi, semua salahku, aku minta maaf. aku Merasa seperti orang bodoh karena mengecewakanmu. Sekarang, terlambat untuk memutarnya. -chansoo


**Don't Love you no more**

Genre : angst, hurt

Rete : T

Warning : YAOI, plot pasaran, banyak flashback dan masih banyak lagi

Selamat membaca

...

"Datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, ti,,,dak" ucap seorang namja manis ditengah kegiatannya memutus kelopak bunga yang kini telah menjadi gundul digenggamannya.

"huft,,," untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Tubuhnya yang lelah ia rebahkan pada sandaran kursi yang ditempatinya, tapi perasaannya jauh lebih lelah. Lagi – lagi terlambat, pikirnya. Apa sebegitu tidak penting dirinya kah, hingga setiap janji dengannya selalu terlupakan. atau memang hubungan ini tidak penting bagin _ya,_ pikir namja mungil itu lagi.

Bosan menanti kehadiran seseorang yang telah ia tunggu lebih dari 4 jam, akhirnya namja tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya. Toh, langit telah menampakan kejinggaannya dan juga sepertinya namja yang ditunggu pun tidak akan datang. Perlahan dia berjalan pulang menuju halte bus disekitar taman yang telah menjadi saksi penantiannya hari ini.

"mungkin ada tugas tambahan, oh,, atau mungkin ibunya meminta bantuan _nya_ , yah, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting jadi _dia_ tidak bisa datang kesini" gumam si namja mungil itu, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pasangannya yang tidak datang _lagi_ menepati janji kencan mereka dikarenakan ada kebutuhan mendesak. Sayangnya ini bukan kejadian pertama yang di alaminya.

Ditempat lain, terlihat beberapa namja tengah duduk dilapangan basket dengan peluh yang mengaliri tubuh mereka, cetakan keringat menempel di kaos yang mereka gunakan menunjukan betapa kerasnya olahraga yang baru saja mereka selesaikan.

"hey chan yeol" panggil seorang namja pucat yang sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan kosongnya sendiri.

namja tinggi yang dipanggil pun memutar kepalanya menghadap si pemilik suara tadi. "wae?" jawab chan yeol.

"apakah tidak apa – apa, kau tidak jadi pergi dengan pacarmu, dan malah bermain basket disini?" lanjut namja tadi.

"gwaenchanh-ayo, _dia_ tidak akan marah. Lagian aku sedang bersemangat ingin main basket jadi tentu saja aku lebih memilih berada disini." Terang chan yeol

"tapi kasihan _dia_ bodoh, kau bahkan tidak mengabarinya dulu. Bagaimana jika dia menunggumu?" Tanya seorang temannya yang lain berkulit tan.

"kalian tenang saja, aku hanya tinggal meminta maaf padanya dan selesai. _Dia_ tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku kok. _Dia_ kan sangat mencintaiku" bangga chan yeol sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

"cihh, jangan terlalu percaya diri telinga lebar. Kalau suatu hari nanti _dia_ pergi karena bosan dengan sikapmu, kau akan menyesalinya" timpal namja tan itu lagi.

"tidak akan" jawab canyeol cepat.

.

 ** _So why you giving me the cold shoulder now_**

 ** _Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl (tell me)_**

 ** _Ok I know I was late again_**

 ** _I made you mad_** ** _…_**

 ** _._**

Suasana kampus disiang hari memang sangat ramai, para mahasiswa berlalu lalang dengan kepentingannya masing – masing. Terutama suasana didalam kantin kampus tersebut, dan diantara sekian banyak mahasiswa yang menduduki kursi kantin, terdapat sepasang namja yang berbeda tinggi badan duduk berhadapan, dengan namja yang lebih kecil tengah serius memakan mie ramyun kesukaannya, dan namja yang lebih tinggi hanya menatapnya sambil meminum bubble tea.

"kyung soo _ya_ mianhee, aku kemarin tidak datang" ucap chan yeol memulai pembicaraan.

Kyung soo hanya diam sambil terus melanjutkan mengunyah makanannya, dia mendengar apa yang chan yeol ucap barusan namun dia terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya, Sehingga dia membiarkan saja chan yeol untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya, karena dia yakin setelah kalimat itu masih akan ada lanjutan kalimat lain yang akan chan yeol katakan.

"bagaimana lain kali kita kencan lagi? Aku janji tidak akan terlambat apa lagi tidak datang seperti kemarin" usul chan yeol.

Benarkan?!, akan selalu ada lanjutan kata – kata yang dikeluarkan chan yeol setelah kalimat permintaan maafnya. Tanpa perlu repot- repot memberikan alasan kenapa dirinya terlambat atau tidak hadir di acara janjian mereka, chan yeol akan selalu melanjutkan dengan untaian janji kencan yang _lain_ lagi.

"tidak usah" jawab kyung soo setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Dengan buru – buru dia menambahakan "aku punya tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan, dan dateline penyerahannya akhir bulan ini, jadi aku akan fokus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu."

"ohh,," gumam chan yeol, menanggapi pernyataan kyung soo tadi.

.

.

.

hari yang terus berganti rasanya tak pernah ada habisnya untuk mengupas segala kesibukan semua manusia dibelahan dunia manapun. Akan selalu ada lanjutan pekerjaan lain setelah pekerjaan yang kini sedang dikerjakannya selesai, pikir kyung soo. Matanya kini tengah menatap layar handphone nya yang tengah menampilkan gambar pesan masuk, "from chan yeollie" bacanya, namun tidak membuatnya ingin membuka pesan tersebut, dan dia lebih memilih melanjutkan tugas – tugas yang sudah hampir diselesaikannya.

Ponsel tersebut kembali menyala, namun kini menampilkan tanda panggilan masuk, masih dengan nama yang sama dengan si pengirim pesan tadi. Kyung soo mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya. namun meski telah di abaikan, ponsel tersebut masih saja terus berbunyi dengan si pemanggil yang sama, akhirnya dengan malas kyung soo mengangkatnya.

"hmm,," ucap kyung soo setelah menggeser ikon jawab di ponselnya, tanpa perlu repot – repot mengucapkan kata-kata sapaan yang sopan terhadap si penelpon.

" _kyung soo ya, kau kemana saja hmm, kenapa sekarang jarang sekali mengabariku. Kau tau aku merindukanmu_ " ucap chan yeol diseberang sana.

"ohh, miannhe, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas chan, jika tidak ada yang penting aku tutup telponnya ne,," jawab kyung soo datar, dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan chan yeol sebelumnya.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari chan yeol kyung soo memutuskan sambungan telpon itu sepihak dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

 ** _For all the years that I've known you baby_**

 ** _I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold_**

 ** _(didn't you say)_**

 ** _If there's a problem we should work it out_** ** _…_**

 ** _._**

 **Chan yeol POV**

" _hmm,,_ " kudengar suara dari handpone yang menempel ditelinga kananku, ahh, suara ini, suara yang kurindukan belakangan ini. Biasanya setiap hari aku akan selalu mendapatkan pesan – pesan pengingat dari kekasih mungil ku ini, atau dia akan menelponku jika pesan - pesan yang dikirimnya belum kubalas. Tapi belakangan ini dia berubah, aku bisa merasakannya. Tidak ada lagi dering ponsel dipagi hari yang membangunkan aku dari tidur nyenyakku. Ataupun pesan – pesan yang bertanya tentang kegiatan yang kulakukan tiap harinya. Kini dia hanya mengirimiku pesan seputar urusan kampus saja dan dengan kata – kata yang singkat. Bahkan saat aku ingin berbincang di ponsel seperti biasa dengannya, dia hanya mengatakan sibuk dan menutup panggilannya. Ohh,, sungguh apa yang terjadi padanya?.

"kyung soo ya, kau kemana saja hmm, kenapa sekarang jarang sekali mengabariku. Kau tau aku merindukanmu" aku mengutarakan perasaanku, sungguh aku penasaran dengannya dan sangat rindu akan sikapnya dulu.

" _oh, miannhe, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas chan, jika tidak ada yang penting aku tutup telponnya ne,,_ " see! Lagi – lagi dia menjawab seperti itu tiap kali aku mecoba menghubunginya. Apa aku selalu mengganggunya, kenapa dia seperti ini?, Belum sempat aku menjawab kata – katanya, dia telah lebih dulu memutuskan panggilanku.

 _Oh God, what happened with him?,_ aku sungguh bingung akan sikapnya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mendatangi rumahnya saja dan bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya, kenapa sekarang dia menjadi dingin padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak. Sungguh aku bingung dengan hipotesa – hipotesa aneh yang memenuhi kepalaku kini.

 **Chan yeol POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's when you turned and said to me**

 **I don't care babe who's right or wrong**

 **I just don't love you no more.** **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Deru mesin mobil yang dimatikan menghancurkan ketenangan yang ada disebuah rumah mungil dengan taman kecil yang berada dihalaman depan. Seorang pria tinggi keluar dari mobil tersebut dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mungil itu. Pada ketukan keduanya di pintu rumah tersebut, seorang namja manis muncul dengan piyama tidur dihadapannya.

"chan yeol, ada apa kesini?" Tanya si pemilik rumah kaget dengan siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu rumahnya tadi.

"tentu saja untuk mengunjungi kekasihku, kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu chagi" jawab chan yeol. Dan tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan oleh si pemilik rumah chan yeol langsung saja memasuki rumah dan menuju ruang tamu.

"hanya saja tidak biasanya kau datang tanpa memberi tahu, apa kau sedang tidak ada kesibukan?" jelas kyung soo yang kini mengikuti chan yeol keruang tamu rumahnya.

"bukannya kau yang selalu sibuk sekarang ini kyung soo ya?" sindir chan yeol.

Kyung soo mendelik kearah chan yeol mendengar nada menyindir dari ucapannya tadi. "aku memang sedang disibuk kan dengan tugas – tugas kampus, bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu" sergah kyung soo, masih mencoba meredam kekesalannya akan sindiran chan yeol.

"hingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengabariku, atau menjawab teleponku?" ungkap chan yeol, menyuarakan rasa penasaran dan kekesalannya karena sikap dingin kyung soo belakangan ini.

"atau kau sudah lupa kalau kau itu masih punya pacar?" lanjut chan yeol. Niat awalnya mendatangi rumah kyung soo untuk melepaskan rindu kepada kekasih mungilnya dan bertanya mengenai perubahan sikap kekasihnya ini, malah berubah menjadi emosi ketika melihat sikap datar dan dingin kyung soo yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada senyuman dan sikap hangat yang biasa diberikan kyung soo saat dirinya ketika datang berkunjung.

"hhh,," dengus kyung soo.

"bukankah sikapmu lah yang biasanya seperti itu kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada kabar jika bukan aku yang lebih dulu menghubungimu. Bukankah sikapmu lah yang menunjukan seolah – olah kau tidak memiliki kekasih yang harus diberi kabar. Bahkan ketika kau lupa akan janji-janji yang kita buat, kau pun tidak mengabariku. Dan membiarkan aku menunggu seperti orang bodoh diluar sana" lanjut kyung soo yang mulai terpancing emosi karena lata – kata chan yeol. Sungguh kyung soo lelah dengan semua sikap chan yeol. Seakan tidak menyadarinya kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya.

"apa kau sedang mengungkit kesalahanku yang tidak hadir saat janji temu kita waktu itu ditaman?" balas chan yeol,

"bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu saat itu, dan menawarkan acara pengganti. Tapi kau yang malah menolak ajakanku. " Lanjut chan yeol sengit, merasa telah dipojokan oleh kyung soo.

Menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Dengan tangan yang mengepal erat Kyung soo Mencoba menahan emosi yang sedang meronta meminta untuk dikeluarkan oleh dadanya. Sungguh dia lelah menghadapi sikap chan yeol yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sikap tak acuhnya membuat kyung soo kecewa.

"yah,, kau benar chan yeol ah, aku yang salah" ucap kyung soo lirih.

"aku salah karena tidak punya waktu utuk mengabarimu disela tumpukan tugas-tugasku, aku salah karena sering mengabaikan panggilanmu saat menelponku. Yah,, semua salahku chan yeol ah" lanjut kyung soo dengan suara yang semakin lirih namun masih terdengar ditelinga chan yeol.

"sudahlah kyung soo ah, aku mengerti –" tanggap chan yeol merasa bersalah mendengar suara kyungsoo yang bergetar. namun kata-kata nya terpotong karena kyung soo segera melanjutkan ucapan nya kembali.

"tidak chan, kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini chan, kau tidak pernah berubah." Pada akhirnya kyung soo memang harus mengeluarkan semua perasaan sakit yang terpendam dilubuk hatinya. Rasa kecewa akibat perbuatan chan yeol.

"dengarkan aku sebentar, dan jangan menyela ucapanku chan." Lirih kyung soo lagi, memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian perlahan membuka kembali kedua mata indahnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa kau ingat dengan janji temu kita di café saat siang hari untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu lulus dalam audisi tim basket dua hari sebelumnya? Saat itu aku menunggumu, tapi kau tidak kunjung datang. Bahkan panggilan telepon dariku saja tidak kau jawab. Aku tetap menunggumu bahkan hingga café itu tutup". Kyung soo mencoba untuk menjaga nada bicaranya agar tidak mengeluarkan makian ataupun teriakan, Karena sungguh setiap mengingat kebodohan yang pernah chan yeol lakukan membuat dadanya sesak.

"lalu esok harinya, kau hanya datang mengucapkan maaf tanpa menjelaskan alasanmu tidak datang. _I tried to understand you_ chan"

"aku masih mencoba mengertimu, saat aku melihatmu di sebuah mall bersama teman-temanmu yang lain dan ditemani wanita – wanita disekitar kalian. Apakah waktu itu kalian sedang melakukan kencan buta?, maaf aku bukan menjadi stalkermu saat itu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat setelah kau membatalkan acara menonton kita dibioskop tiba – tiba dengan alasan sakit perut."

" _I'm still trying to understand_ chan. Masih terus mencoba mengerti alasan dan sikapmu yang lalai disetiap janji kita untuk bertemu."

"dan kau pun melupakan janji kita ditaman karena lebih mementingkan bermain basket dengan teman-temanmu bukan? Aku melihatmu dari jendela bus yang aku tumpangi saat perjalanan pulangku yang telah lelah menunggumu ditaman."

"tidak bisakah kau memberitahu ku sebelumnya, sehingga aku tak perlu menunggu mu seperti orang bodoh berjam-jam di tempat janji kita? Atau sekedar menjawab panggilanku untuk memberikanku alasan berlalu dari tempat itu. Tidak bisakah?'

"mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya chan, aku selalu mencoba untuk mengertimu, masih mencoba memahamimu meski berkali – kali kau mematahkan perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhenti mencoba mengertimu."

"tapi kupikir inilah saatnya aku harus berhenti"

Kyung soo telah lelah dengan semua ini, kyung soo sudah berada di titik akhir usahanya untuk mengerti chan yeol. Kyung soo ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Tubuh chan yeol menegang mendengar ucapan chan yeol, dan mulai takut akan kelanjutan dari kalimat kyung soo.

" _let's break up, because I just don't love you no more_ " putus kyung soo menutup ucapannya.

Chan yeol menahan nafasnya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang kyung soo ucapkan. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, chan yeol berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi dan tolong siapapun bangun kan chan yeol dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi na'as bagi chan yeol. Semua ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya. Kenyataan yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dibenak chan yeol saat dirinya memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah kyung soo hari ini.

.

.

 ** _Rain outside my window pouring down What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry_**

 ** _Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_**

 ** _Now it's, too late, to turn it around_**

 ** _I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_** **** ** _.._**

.

.

seorang namja tampan yang duduk di salah satu sudut café tengah meratapi hujan yang turun dengan derasnya diluaran sana. Sayup – sayup terdengar alunan melodi yang menggema di café tersebut mengantarkan sang namja tampan kepada _memory_ lama yang telah ditutup nya rapat – rapat jauh dilubuk hatinya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya telah pergi karena kebodohannya. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Dia selalu berharap ada mesin doraemon yang dapat memutar kembali waktu, tapi semua itu tentu saja tidak mungkin kan.

Chan yeol memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok orang yang tiga tahun lalu telah memporak porandakan hatinya kini tengah berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar, dan juga payung biru yang tengah di genggamnya. Sungguh chan yeol merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah karena terlalu larut dalam melankolis kenangan indahnya terdahulu hingga dia merasa fatamorgana kini telah melanda dirinya. Apakah yang dilihatnya nyata? Kyung soo nya tengah berjalan disana? Rasanya dia ingin berlari mengejar sosok itu menumpahkan kerinduannya selama ini. Tapi bagaimana jika itu hanya ilusi nya saja, pikir chan yeol.

Dan Chan yeol hanya memandang sosok itu tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

" _even you didn't love me anymore, I'm still loving you. Would you give me another chance_?"

Ucap chan yeol, berharap angin yang berhembus dapat mengantarkan kalimatnya itu pada sosok yang tengah dipandanginya dari jauh.

End.

Whooaa,, apa ini?

Sorriii, dorrii, banget, bukannya menyelesaikan ff yang masih bersambung. Malah mengeluarkan ff baru yang aneh.

Mianhee nee..

 **cheers**


End file.
